Día lluvioso
by CuteDoll
Summary: Nada mejor que permanecer un día lluvioso en casa a descansar con miles de mantas encima, una bebida caliente y viendo la TV. Un día tranquilo, si no fuera porque su Eve se encontraba en cama, y unas indeseables visitas en casa.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Tanaka Strike.**_

 _ **Servamp**_

* * *

Lo veía. Desde su cómoda posición veía a su Eve moverse de un lado a otro. Cargando cajas, moviendo otras tantas. Él junto a otros chicos y chicas se movían de un lado a otro en ese gimnasio. Enorme por cierto.

Llevaban toda la tarde en ese trabajo. Trabajo que no le concierne a su Eve. El no sabe por que Mahiru acepto aquello. Bueno, quizás si. Y precisamente por eso estaba algo molesto.

Hace tres días -primera hora de la mañana - varios alumnos de otros curso le habían pedido precisamente ayuda a su Eve. Los chicos eran del club de teatro, y necesitaban ayuda en cuanto a confeccionar los trajes se trataba. Pues, estaban próximos a una obra.

Debió saber que Mahiru era conocido, no solo en su salón, sino por otros como un chico bueno en todo.

-Toda una ama de casa.

Murmuro cuando el castaño se le acerco.

-¡Kuro, muévete! estas acostado sobre los trajes.

Shirota tomo a su gato en brazos y lo dejo sobre una silla vacía. Ese breve lapso el Servamp noto lo caliente que se encontraba la piel del chico. Lo atribuyo al exceso de trabajo que llevaba haciendo tres días seguidos.

Todas las tardes, después de clase, Mahiru había estado ayudando en las confecciones. Y aunque hoy no tenía ninguna razón para seguir con esos chicos-pues su tarea había terminado- el castaño decidió el ayudarles con la ambientación del lugar.

Y por eso estaba molesto. Mahiru se ha quedado y él no ha podido ver su serie favorita, y para colmo tenía hambre. En aquel lugar las chicas apenas si lo veían con lo ocupadas que estaban, y por lo tanto nadie le daba una galletica siquiera.

Rodó sobre la silla queriendo llamar la atención sobre un grupito de chicas que habían ido por los trajes. Pero estas, con sudor en frente, solo tiraron las cajas vacías a un lado del gato, y se marcharon corriendo a los camarines.

Kuro miro a su Eve -a falta de atención- pero este menos le prestaba.

-.

-.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que lo cargaban. Escuchaba varias voces aun, probablemente seguían en aquel gimnasio. Bostezo y se refregó la cara con sus pequeñas patitas. El aroma de su Eve le embriagaba y le instaba a seguir con su siesta, pero con toda su poca fuerza se obligo a abrir nuevamente los ojos y ver al chico.

Mahiru conversaba con sus compañeros. No entendía nada y tampoco le importaba mucho. Solo espero pacientemente a que Shirota se despidiera de ellos y saliera del gimnasio para hablar.

-Tengo hambre.

-Y sueño, ya lo sé.

Agradeció internamente que el castaño lo llevara en brazos y no lo haya depositado en su mochila como si fuera unos libros más. En ese frío día, el calor del humano era reconfortante.

-Pasaremos al _Konbini_ a comprar la cena.

-Quiero ramen.

-Kuro, compraremos algo ma-

Y un estornudo interrumpió su frase. El Servamp miro al chico, pero no vio nada raro.

Caminaban por las tranquilas calles. El invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y el tonto de Mahiru solo traía su simple uniforme escolar. Aquel día se supone que llegarían a casa temprano- apenas el castaño entregara los últimos trajes- irían directo a casa. Pero no, a Mahiru se le ocurrió también ayudarles en el gimnasio. Y aquel día tenía toda la pinta de querer llover pronto, y Shirota ni un paraguas había traído.

Cuando llegaron, Kuro bajo de sus brazos y se transformo en humano para el fastidio del Eve.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso en público. ¿Qué tal si alguien te ve?

-No había nadie cerca.

Arrugo el ceño mientras seguía al Servamp al interior del mini mercado. A pesar de sus protestas de comprar algo más saludable, se fueron a la zona de ramen y Kuro se puso a escoger entre sus favoritos.

Mahiru quería reclamar pero se masajeó la sien. Le estaban dando dolores de cabeza. Si seguía protestando contra el mayor, le va a dar más de un malestar.

-¿Que te decían esos chicos?

-¿Eh?

Le desconcertó aquella pregunta. Por lo general Kuro no estaba interesado en nada que le concierne a su Eve -en cuanto a la escuela se trate- pero esa pregunta le recordó la pequeña conversación que le dieron esos compañeros de otras aulas.

-Aah, sí. Me dieron boletos para el teatro de mañana por haberles ayudado.

Con una sonrisa le mostró los papelitos y Kuro se arrepintió de haberle preguntado. Aquello significaba una cosa: adiós hermoso sábado de vagancia.

-Son cuatro boletos. Podríamos invitar a Tetsu y Misono.

Y el Servamp arrugo la nariz. Aquello será molesto. Se giro buscando su ramen favorito mientras el menor intentaba llamar a los nombrados y dejar sin supervisión al peli-celeste.

-Tetsu acepto ir pero Misono no responde. Le dejare un mensaje.

Mahiru se acerco al carrito y casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver la cantidad de basura chatarra que tenia. Con gritos digo de una ama de casa obligo a su Servamp a devolver todo en su lugar. Porque aquello no lo compraría.

Al salir del mini mercado se toparon con una desagradable sorpresa. Llovía.

-Que molestia, no quiero mojarme.

-Y me lo dices a mí. No traje ni un paraguas. Nos mojaremos completamente antes de llegar al departamento.

-Habla por ti.

Y Kuro se transformo en su forma gatuna y se escondió en la mochila.

-¡Kuro, maldito cobarde!

Al castaño no le quedo de otra que correr. Colocando su mano inútilmente sobre su frente para mejor visión, se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. A su alrededor ni un alma se veía, solo los coches frente esa esquina pasaban.

Estornudó no solo una, sino tres veces. Sentía la garganta seca de tanto correr. Y cuando el semáforo cambio, y los vehículos se detenían, volvió su marcha directo a casa.

Al llegar al ascensor se sintió terriblemente cansado. De alguna manera su cabeza dolía mas que antes, y su rostro lo sentía caliente. Seguramente por la tremenda corrida que hizo.

-¿Ya llegamos?

Reprimió el impulso de insultar-golpear al perezoso cuando éste asomo su cabeza fuera de su bolsa. Al llegar a su piso, salió del ascensor tratando de secarse la frente. Llegaron a su departamento y Shirota se maldijo mentalmente por el desastre que era. Sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas y era incómodo traerlas encima. Y aunque su mochila igualmente estaba algo mojada, Kuro se las arreglo para permanecer seco.

-Creo que te odio.

-No tengas envidia de mi linda y tierna forma de gatito.

Iba a protestar, pero otro estornudo le impidió hablar. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza sintiéndose mareado de pronto.

-¿Mahiru?

Sintió la grave y profunda voz de su Servamp ya en su forma humana.

-Kuro, lleva estas bolsas a la cocina. Iré a darme un baño.

Le entrego las compras al mayor y, quitándose los zapatos, se fue directo por una ducha caliente.

Kuro llevó las compras a la mesa y debatiéndose entre esperar a su Eve o comer su ramen. Abrió la bolsa de papas y se instaló en el sillón para matar el rato, como siempre hacia. Estaba buscando el control de la TV con la mirada cuando escucha un fuerte ruido en el baño.

Espero unos segundos antes de decidir levantarse e ir a ver.

-¿Mahiru?

Espero afuera de la puerta por una respuesta y se sintió ansioso. Shirota no respondía y él comenzó a sentirse preocupado. Con cuidado giro el pomo de la puerta y al asomar la cabeza grande fue la sorpresa de encontrar a su Eve en el suelo.

Entro apresurado a tomar al chico. Este ya se había bañado y no llevaba ropa de cambio, por lo que tenía una toalla amarrada en las caderas. Y aunque su piel estaba seca, aun tenía el cabello mojado. Sus mejillas estaban anormalmente rojas y la respiración pesada.

-Mah-

-Me maree.

Susurro y corto la pregunta del Servamp. Y aunque abrió los ojos, se notaba cansado. Kuro lo miro un momento, solo sintiendo como el menor respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-Estas-

-Creo que enfermé.

Se mordió el labio. Shirota le ha cortado ya dos preguntas, casi como si le leyera la mente. A veces su Eve daba miedo.

Después de mirarlo unos segundos más, se levanto cargando al castaño llevándolo directo a la habitación. Con una suavidad inusual en él, lo deposito con cuidado en la cama. Sentado, Mahiru miraba su pies esperando a que su Servamp saliera para poder cambiarse. Pero este -contrario a lo que quería- se le acerco con la intensión de quitarle la toalla de la cintura.

-¿Q-qué haces Kuro?

-No puedes dormir con el cabello húmedo.

Mahiru puso sus manos sobre el nudo de la toalla impidiéndole al peli-celeste el quitársela. Ya no sabía si su cara ardía por la posible fiebre que le dio, o la vergüenza que siente al tener a su Servamp el querer desnudarle.

-¡Vete a buscar una toalla en el baño!

-Mucha molestia si aquí hay una.

-¡Kuro!

Y no debió gritar. Tan pronto como soltó el grito, un pinchazo le recorrió de punta a punta su cabeza. Llevo una mano a la frente queriendo apaciguar el dolor, mientras la otra agarraba fuertemente la toalla en su lugar.

-No me hagas gritar...por favor.

Le susurro mientras lo veía a los ojos, y a Sleepy Ash se le acelero el corazón al ver al castaño. Las mejillas sonrojadas le favorecía demasiado. Sabía que si Shirota le pedía algo con tal expresión, él no sería capaz de negarse, y aquello le desconcertó. No debería sentir un hormigueo en el estómago por ver a su Eve sonrojado, y mucho menos con una respiración entrecortada.

Aunque añadiendo todo eso, mas el hecho de que él estaba a punto de dejarlo totalmente desnudo...

-Creo que mejor voy por la del baño.

Huyó del cuarto sin querer ver más de aquella mirada, o sería capaz de hacer una locura. De la cual no sabría si se arrepentiría.

Mahiru suspiro cuando lo vio irse. Se levanto con cuidado y camino al closet para buscar su pijama, uno suave y reconfortante de algodón. Se cambio con cierta rapidez y camino de vuelta para acostarse.

Espero sentado -bajo las sábanas- a su Servamp, pero este no tenía pinta de querer volver. Miró hacia la ventana- donde un pequeño espacio de las cortinas cerradas le dejaban ver la lluvia- y pensó. Debió saber que se enfermaría. Había estado tres días haciendo trabajos extras, añadido el trabajo diario del departamento cada vez que llegaban. Coser algunos trajes hasta altas horas de la noche. La falta de sueño y descanso que ha sentido. Simplemente su cuerpo no aguanto y colapsó. Mas el hecho de correr bajo la lluvia no le ayudo en nada.

Se toco la frente sintiéndola caliente. Debería tomarse algo para pasar la calentura, de lo contrario el día de mañana seguiría postrado en cama y no podrían ir a la obra de su escuela. Pero se sentía cansado de solo pensar en salir de la cama.

Estaba por quedarse dormido en aquella incómoda posición cuando sintió algo en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos para encontrar una mirada rojiza mirarlo con - un poquito- de preocupación.

-Kuro.

El nombrado soltó un bufo molesto mientras refregaba la pequeña toalla en los cabellos del chico. Trato de sentarse cerca para mas comodidad de él. No espero que aquellas suaves caricias a la cabeza del menor le relajaran tanto como para apoyarse en su pecho.

Detuvo su pequeña tarea mientras veía a su Eve. La sien del chico ardía y traspasaba el calor hacia su chaqueta.

-Esto pasa porque eres descuidado.

Sintió un intento de risa y siguió secando los cortos cabellos castaños, hasta que los sintió ya listos y su humano dormido entre sus brazos.

A lo lejos escucho una pequeña melodía, proveniente del celular de su Eve. Se debatió entre ir a buscarlo o seguir con el menor. Pararse y ver quien rayos llamaba le daba una pereza tremenda, estaba mas cómodo con su Eve, pero la llamada siguió por tres minutos y no le quedo de otra que ir.

Acostó a shirota con cuidado y dejo la toalla en el velador. Al llegar al living y tomar la pequeña mochila, encontró el molesto aparato. Una llamada. Una molesta llamada del Eve de su hermano pervertido.

Apretó el botón verde y espero a que hablaran en la otra línea.

-¡Shirota! ¡¿Por qué no contestabas?!

Alejo el celular y espero que mamá gallina dos terminara de gritar. Paso un eterno minuto en los que Misono no le dejaba responder nada, hasta que este mismo noto la ausencia de respuestas por parte, del que creía, era el castaño.

-Estas muy callado, Shirota ¿Pasa algo?

-Maa...Kisama-chan.

Casi juró que del otro lado el pequeño Eve de su hermano frunció el ceño molesto, y tal vez avergonzado.

-¡¿Por qué no dijiste que no eras Shirota?! Maldito gato.

Kuro simplemente cerró los ojos cansado. No quería lidiar con ese gritón y molesto Eve. Suficiente con Mahiru postrado en cama.

-¿Donde está Shirota?

-Mahiru esta acostado.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? Apenas si son las ocho.

-Bueno...

Kuro se rasco la mejilla mientras miraba la puerta del cuarto.

-¡¿Que le hiciste a tu Eve gato bastardo?!

-Yo no le hice nada. Mahiru enfermo.

Dijo con un pequeño bostezo y restándole importancia, aun cuando sabia que por dentro estaba algo nervioso teniendo al pequeño humano enfermo. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir -ni mucho menos mostrar- al Eve de lujuria.

Sintió que alguien le quitaba el celular a Misono y escucho una breve y pequeña risa.

-Así que Mahiru-kun está enfermo, Kuro.

Chisto con molestia. Sintió de inmediato la risa casi burlona del exhibicionista, y de fondo los gritos de su enano Eve.

-¿Tomó algo antes de descansar?

-Solo un baño.

-Me refería a algún medicamento, Kuro.

A pesar de que Lily estaba siendo amable, escuchar la voz de Misono de fondo, las preguntas de su menor hermano y teniendo en la cabeza el pequeño problema de Mahiru con fiebre, le estaban dando dolores de cabeza a él también. Así que no respondió.

-Bien. Podrías buscar en algún botiquín por-

-No sé donde hay uno.

Le corto. Y no porque no le importara, sino porque simplemente no sabia y no quería pensar demás. Él solo quería volver con su humano porque estaba terriblemente calentito en ese lluvioso día y un abrazo con el no vendría mal.

-Está bien Kuro. Mandare a alguien por medicina. Tampoco es bueno que Mahiru-kun este con fiebre toda la noche.

Y Kuro se alzo de hombros a pesar de que nadie lo veía. Colgó y se fue a la habitación. Desde la puerta veía el sube y baja que con dificultad su Eve respiraba. Se mordió el labio mientras entraba y colocaba una mano sobre la ardiente frente del castaño. Miro la pequeña y húmeda toalla en el velador y, tomándola, la paso por el rostro sudoroso del chico.

Inconscientemente, Mahiru busco lo refrescante del pañito, ladeando su sonrojada mejilla mientras intentaba girar su cuerpo en dirección a su Servamp, soltando un suspiro.

Kuro se sentó en el suelo, sin despegar la toalla del rostro de Mahiru, y lo miro. Encontraba tonto y problemático que hace solo unas horas su humano gozaba de una salud relativamente estable. Y ahora agonizaba en calentura por lo imprudente y desconsiderado que es consigo mismo. Si Shirota no se hubiera quedado a ayudar, ahora mismo de seguro solo estaría teniendo una siesta o estaría cocinando la cena. Tal vez solo estaría nada más que cansado y necesitara agua para su resentida garganta. Quizás le pediría ayuda con la limpieza, o simplemente le ordenaría que limpiara el desastre que - seguramente- hubiera hecho en el sillón.

Pero no. Mahiru se había quedado. Ayudado en aquel enorme gimnasio, corriendo de un lugar a otro. El clima estaba más frio con la llegada de la noche y el no había traído un triste suéter. Había corrido bajo la lluvia, después de ir al mini mercado porque esos días no habían tenido tiempo de hacer las compras. Y simplemente, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo no pudo más.

Ahora no tenía otra cosa más que cuidar del chico. Pasando una suave toalla por el rostro y cuello de Shirota.

-Mira que eres un humano problemático.

Susurró, y en la distancia, se escucho el timbre del departamento.

Soltó un bufido mientras retiraba la toalla y su Eve daba un gemido desconforme. Salió del cuarto preguntándose si seria Lily, esperaba que no. Kisama-chan, bueno si Lily vendría era casi seguro que su Eve también. O quizás, muy remotamente, sería el chofer de estos en modo de -entrega-de-medicina-para-Eves-enfermos-y-problemáticos. Esperaba eso. Así no tendría que aguantarlo más de un minuto.

Al llegar a la puerta y sin tomarse la molestia de preguntar quién era, abrió.

-¡NII-SA-

Y cerro de inmediato, en el momento justo cuando el querido ángel de su hermano lo pateaba para hacerlo entrar.

* * *

 **Hyde ha quedado con un chichón en la cabeza ~-w-~**

 **Espero que les haya gustado porque aun falta una segunda parte ;)**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente~**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


	2. Capitulo 2

Kuro miro su mano en el pomo de la puerta con una expresión cansada. Afuera, su hermano y Eve estaban teniendo un pleito. Era lo único que le faltaba, soportar a Lawless y su violento ángel. Por ningún motivo debería abrir esa puerta y dejar entrar a esos invasores.

-¡Mi cabeza realmente duele! ¡Todo porque Ángel-chan no puede tener su pierna tranquila!

Tal vez si los dejaba en el frio, el Eve con problemas angelicales se aburriría y patearía a Lawless devuelta a su nido.

-¡Nii-san!¡Abre la puerta!

Solo tenía que dar la vuelta, volver a la habitación, transformarse en su adorable forma de gatito y acurrucarse a un lado de Mahiru a esperar que le baje la fiebre.

-¡Nii-san! tengo la medicina de tu Eve aquí.

Y solo esas palabras hicieron detener la marcha de Kuro hacia el cuarto. Miro la puerta con cierta molestia y se devolvió. Bufó con cansancio y abrió.

-¿Sabes el frío que hace aquí?

-¿Que pasa Neko-san? ¿Para que necesitas la ayuda de este ángel?

Él no pidió la ayuda de ninguno de esos dos, pero tampoco se los diría. Miro las manos de su hermano y este sostenía una pequeña bolsita. Lawless capto la mirada y, sonriendo, levanto la bolsa a la altura del rostro de su hermano.

-¿La quieres, Nii-san? tendrás que dejarnos entrar.

Kuro arquero una ceja. Sabía que con mucha facilidad podría quitarle la medicina y simplemente dejarlos en el olvido. Pero tampoco era tan mal hermano. Además, no quería moverse mucho. Tener la puerta abierta hacia que el frío aire entrara y le calara los huesos.

-No hagan escándalo. Mahiru está dormido.

Hyde simulo un cierre sobre su boca y entro con una sonrisa seguido de su ángel, quien simplemente llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y miraba con curiosidad el departamento.

Kuro cerró la puerta y los siguió al comedor. Lawless dejo la bolsita en la mesa mientras trataba de calentarse las manos.

-¿Como supieron?

El rubio miro a pereza que hurgaba con la bolsa y sacaba unos pequeños sobres.

-All of love nos contacto diciendo que Shirota Mahiru estaba enfermo y Nii-san necesitaba nuestra fabulosa ayuda.

Kuro no le prestó mucha atención a sus palabras, estaba más concentrado en ver qué rayos eran esos sobres y cómo se usaban.

-Es medicina en polvo. Solo se hierve agua y listo.

Lawless se acerco para tomar un sobre en lo que su Eve se sentaba en el sillón y prendía la TV. Kuro los miro, ambos estaba inusualmente tranquilos. Casi como si hubieran captado el ambiente de tranquilidad que necesitaba el castaño.

Se giro con un sobre en mano y fue por el hervidor.

-Es extraño ver a Nii-san moverse tanto ¿Tan mal está tu Eve? Realmente estas preocupado ¿Cierto? Si Ángel-chan se enfermara yo no me preocuparía tanto-

-Lawless.

El mencionado borro su sonrisa a la voz profunda del mayor. Y siguió con la mirada la mano extendida de este.

-Si sigues ese pasillo llegaras a la puerta.

Y Hyde hizo un intento de sonrisa forzada. Ya capto la indirecta de no molestar a su hermano si su Eve se encontraba enfermo.

-Oye rata de mierda ¿Aun no te has ido?

-¡¿Tu también me estas echando?! Y si yo me voy, tu también licht-tan!

-Neko-san necesita de una presencia divina en casa. Obviamente el que sobra eres tú, rata mierdosa.

El primer Servamp chisto molesto. Solo esperaba que Mahiru no despertara, de lo contrario si se enteraba que habían visitas, estaba totalmente seguro que se levantaría para atenderlas. Y él no quería eso. Solo quería que el castaño descansara y se recuperara, de lo contrario para mañana solo tendría de desayuno su ramen. Y no es como si se quejara de comerlo, pero realmente ya estaba acostumbrado a desayunar la comida casera a manos de Shirota. Y para ese entonces, ya la extrañaba.

Mientras esperaba hervir el agua. Llevo la mirada a su pequeño hermano molesto. Este ya había dejado de discutir y estaba sentado a un lado de su Eve, y miraban juntos un documental de gatos y perros. Y aunque el rubio miraba totalmente aburrido el programa, el chico a su lado casi juraba que le veía brillitos en sus ojos. Totalmente emocionado por las pequeñas y adorables criaturas que veía.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando sintió que alguien se ahogaba. Dejo el medicamento y todo lo demás en la cocina -ante la atenta mirada de su hermano- y fue al cuarto solo para encontrar a Mahiru tosiendo con dificultad. Se acerco con rapidez y poniendo una mano en su pecho y otra en la espalda, trato de darle golpecitos para ayudarlo a calmarse.

Se permitió el mirarlo con extrema preocupación. Shirota ardía en fiebre -mas que cuando lo dejo solo- y tenía el pijama totalmente húmedo. Hacia muecas dolorosas cada que tosía, y su cuerpo se estremecía ante el minino cambio de temperatura.

Sintió una mirada, y giro el rostro hacia la puerta solo para encontrar a Lawless mirándolo curioso con medio cuerpo asomado en el marco.

-Se ve realmente mal ¿Cuando enfermó?

Kuro lo miro y soltó un suspiró, tratando de calmarse y no mostrarle lo inútil que se sentía a su hermano.

-Hoy. Hace unas horas.

-La medicina de Lujuria es realmente buena. Un día Licht-tan también enfermo, le dimos una misma medicina y a la hora ya me estaba golpeando.

No sabía si creerle a la medicina -por hacer semejante milagro- o creerle a su hermano por semejante estupidez. Ángel-chan siempre pateaba a su Servamp. Estuviera o no enfermo. O eso creía. Pero al menos agradeció internamente el que su hermano le dijera que su Eve se recuperaría pronto.

-Iré a prepararla.

Y desapareció en la luz del pasillo. En el cuarto del castaño, la luz estaba apagada y era tenuemente iluminada con los destellos del corredor. Afuera ya había anochecido y la lluvia parecía haber empeorado, al igual que la salud de su pequeño Eve.

Le toco la frente, retirando sus cortos mechones y secando el sudor. Al menos la tos de Shirota había pasado.

Se levanto tomando nuevamente esa pequeña toalla y salió rumbo al baño para mojarla. Paso por la cocina viendo a Lawless debatiéndose entre llenar una taza con agua y viendo el interior del refrigerador. Se detuvo y miro molesto a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?! Ángel-chan tiene hambre y si no le preparo algo me golpeara y haremos un desastre mayor. Estoy siendo considerado Nii-san.

Kuro no quiso escucharlo más y siguió su camino. Mojo el pañito y salió. En la cocina la taza con la medicina estaba lista. Y mientras Hyde preparaba unos improvisados omelette, Licht estaba sentado esperando en la mesa mientras jugaba con un 3DS.

-Oye rata de porquería. Samanta se está muriendo.

-No de nuevo, Licht-tan.

Kuro entro al cuarto y entre cerró la puerta. Dejo las cosas en el velador y encendió la lamparita. Tomó la toalla y doblándola en dos -pues era pequeña- la coloco sobre la ardiente frente del castaño.

La taza humeante con la anti-gripal lo esperaba, pero antes, tenía que cambiarle esa húmeda pijama. Al menos la parte superior. Se giro buscando en los cajones del ropero la primera prenda para dormir. Al tenerla se acerco al chico y quito las cobijas hasta la cintura. Mahiru se removió ante la ausencia de calor sobre su cuerpo.

Uno a uno fue abriendo botón por botón la camisa. Cada vez con más lentitud hasta llegar al último con sus manos algo temblorosas. Se detuvo, sin soltar el ultimo y miro hacia la puerta. No veía a Hyde ni a su Eve, es más, a lo lejos escuchaba algunos regaños de su hermano y los utensilios de cocina.

Miro a Mahiru, y este jadeaba mientras tiritaba la mandíbula. Trago saliva sintiéndose nervioso de pronto ¿Porque se sentía apenado? Hace una hora estuvo a punto de dejar desnudo a su Eve, y ahora solo le quitaba la pijama. No sabía...

No. _Si_ sabía. Y precisamente por _eso_ estaba tan nervioso.

Con movimientos titubeantes desplegó el ultimo botón y le abrió la prenda. Y frunció el ceño sintiendo un tenue calorcito en el rostro. Porque fue capaz de ver completamente como la piel de Shirota se volvió chinita ante el cambio de temperatura, y sus pequeños y sonrosados pezones se endurecían, mas un gemido ahogado saliendo de sus -algo resecos- labios.

-K-Kur...o

Y el mencionado se petrifico sintiéndose pillado haciendo la mayor maldad en el mundo. Retrocedió un poco cuando vio que los adormecidos ojos avellanas se abrían y lo miraban.

-M-Mahiru...yo no.

Pero tan pronto como los abrió, los volvió a cerrar cansado. Inclino el rostro a un lado haciendo que la toalla resbalara y cayera sobre la almohada.

Kuro lo miro sin respirar, y sin quitar sus manos de la prenda abierta del menor. Cerro la boca y trago con una dificultad infinita la saliva. Meneo la cabeza y se llevo una mano al rostro, soltando el aire retenido.

No tenia por qué preocuparse tanto. Mahiru estaba dormido, y si despertaba simplemente podía camuflarse con que estaba agonizando. Además, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Solo le cambiaría esa ropa.

-Que maldito fastidio.

Respiro profundo.

Su Eve enfermo estaba siendo el detonante a sus más bajos instintos. Así que serenándose, se giró a encontrar al chico y con cuidado lo sentó. Mahiru no despertó y siguió respirando con irregularidad, y Kuro le quito la prenda -usando esta misma para quitarle el sudor del pecho y espalda- para después, ponerla la nueva y seca pijama.

Al acostarlo dejo una mano en la mejilla ardiente, viendo como Shirota nuevamente buscaba refrescarse con su -casi siempre- baja temperatura corporal.

Llevo la mirada a la taza y con cuidado la guió a la boca del chico. Contrajo un poco las cejas al ver como intentaba darle el liquido al menor.

Mahiru inconscientemente sintió el caliente líquido y al intentar tragar, una nueva tos lo embargo. Tosiendo con más fuerza que antes, el fluido se deslizo por la comisura de sus labios, y Kuro retiro la taza antes que ahogara a su Eve.

Espero que Mahiru se calmara nuevamente mientras miraba el vapor de la medicina saliendo de la pequeña tacita.

Shirota le está dando demasiados dolores de cabeza. Ha tenido que soportar todo el día -más de lo necesario- todos los problemas del chico, añadido el caminar y ejercitarse demás. Definitivamente, mañana no pensaba ayudar en nada, permanecería acostado; durmiendo o jugando, tal y como él había planeado estar su tranquilo sábado.

Así que ¿Por qué no mejor darle la vendita medicina a Mahiru y simplemente descansar después?

Cuando lo miro sintió nuevamente un pequeño rubor en su rostro, pero ya simplemente estaba cansado. Arto de todos esos sentimientos que subían y bajaban su pulso cardíaco. Tenía una tonta y -tal vez- agradable idea. Si Shirota se enfadaba, pues él simplemente se haría el muerto. Si su Eve decidía pegarle con su Lead pues entonces era hora de correr. Pero al menos sabia, que en ese momento, el chico no podría hacer nada contra él.

Con eso en mente, agarró la taza y -sin mirar al chico- bebió de la medicina sin tragarla. Agarró el mentón de Mahiru y sin más unió sus bocas. Con los dedos trato de separar sus labios, lo suficiente para hacer entrar el liquido. Shirota gimió.

Se separó, sólo para ingerir más de la medicina y volver a la boca de su Eve. Repitió el proceso una tercera vez y en ese momento uso su lengua para guiar la sustancia al interior, y supo que había cometido un error. Mahiru abrió mas la comisura de sus labios, permitiendo a su Servamp el explorar su calidez.

Kuro recorrió con su lengua buscando la contraria. En algún punto dado, había dejado la taza en el velador y ahora estaba encima de Mahiru solo besándolo, haciendo que tanto la saliva de ambos -como restos de la medicina- resbalaran de sus bocas hacia la almohada.

-K...ro.

Había perdido los estribos, y el tener a su compañero gimiendo su nombre lo perdía mas. Si en algún momento se confundía con sus acciones y palabras, ahora simplemente dejo que la razón se fuera al caño. Simplemente dejo a sus impulsos actuar.

Que el arrepentimiento llegara mañana si quería.

El beso se había vuelto más apasionado. Ahora ambos ósculos se encontraban y jugaban entre sí en aquella ardiente cavidad. Explorándose inexpertamente, pues tanto Eve y Servamp, era el primero que daban. Kuro no quiso pensar en que le estaría robando el primer beso de Mahiru. Simplemente se apoyo más en la cama y llevo una mano al vientre del durmiente castaño.

-Nng...

Al separarse, un pequeño hilito de saliva unía sus sonrojados e hinchados labios. El casi imperceptible vapor del calor en Mahiru rosaba la boca de Kuro, acariciándolo y tentándolo a seguir. El Servamp miro el rostro sofocado de su humano, y la errática y descontrolada respiración.

Estaba por iniciar un nuevo contacto cuando la luz del pasillo ilumino la habitación.

-Nii-san, Ángel-chan se esta durmien-

Lawless se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al ver al minino en el pecho del castaño mientras daba masajes con sus pequeñas patitas.

-¿Qué haces, Nii-san?

Con la sorpresa y la adrenalina, Kuro se había transformado en gato y no encontró nada mejor que _amasa_ r las sabanas sobre su Eve. Pues ni tiempo de bajarse le habían dado.

-¿No sabes que los gatitos tienen poderes curativos? Le estoy dando un poco de mi energía a MahiMahi.

Hyde ladeo el rostro sin entender las palabras y actitud de su hermano. Observo al minino bajar de la cama y salir al pasillo para perderse en el living como si nada.

-¡Neko-san!

Escucho el grito del azabache. Miro una última vez al enfermo de la casa, y alzándose de hombros siguió a su hermano para preguntarle donde dormirían, pues ni chiste saldrían con esa tormenta de afuera.

-.

-.

Abrió los ojos con cierta pesadez, aun se sentía cansado pero ya simplemente no podía seguir durmiendo. Cuando miró hacia el costado, notó que en su velador había una tacita y una toalla. Las cortinas estaban cerradas pero sabía que era más del medio día. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama y miró su cuarto. La puerta estaba cerrada y afuera no escuchaba nada.

Quito las cobijas y finalmente se levantó. Cuando salió al pasillo escucho una pequeña melodía, ya la conocía, así que fue al pequeño living solo para encontrarse a su Servamp jugando en su 3DS.

-Kuro.

El gatito estaba cómodamente recostado en unas mantas y, aunque lo vio encogerse, este no lo miró.

Mahiru buscó el reloj de pared y se encontró no solo con la hora- que pasaban las dos de la tarde- sino que su amada cocina había sido utilizada. Habían restos de lo que parecían ser la cena y un par de papelitos sobre la mesa.

Se acerco ante la mirada nerviosa de su Servamp, y tomó los envoltorios leyendo que se trataban de anti-gripales. Entonces todo encajo. Kuro había cuidado de él anoche. Aunque no recordaba nada con claridad, podía jurar que anoche sintió al chico cerca. Probablemente ayudándole a bajar la temperatura.

Se giro buscándolo, y ahora Kuro se había ocultado bajo las cobijas, dejando afuera solo sus patitas y su juego.

\- Kuro, anoche tu...¿cuidaste de mi?

El mencionado se oculto mas. Sabía que Mahiru le saldría con la pregunta, por eso no había querido encontrárselo en su forma humana. Le es mas fácil hacerse el desentendido en su forma de gatito. Pero igualmente se sentía avergonzado. Se sentía débil de solo pensar que anoche había besado al indefenso chico, y este ni por enterado estaba, al parecer.

-Puede que sí, puede que no.

Sintió una risita, y los pelos de su cola se erizaron. No tenía necesidad de verlo, sabía que Shirota le sonreía feliz. Sabía que tenía una radiante y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Totalmente ajeno a lo que le provocaba.

-Gracias, Kuro.

Y simplemente se sintió mal. El maldito remordimiento había llegado y le golpeo hondo. Se sintió pésimo de guardarle ese pequeño desliz que tuvo anoche. Desliz ocasionado por los sentimientos que llevaba hace un tiempo y simplemente habían explotado con su Eve enfermo. Aquella sensación de querer al chico cerca y anoche no solo obtuvo aquello, sino que de paso, un apasionante beso con su castaño preferido.

Si Hyde no hubiera intervenido accidentalmente ¿Hubiera obtenido más?

-¿Kuro?

El gato pausó su juego en lo que sentía que el menor se le acercaba. Al menos quería confesarse. Mahiru le ha enseñado que no se guardara secretos. Y él no quería esconderle aquello al Eve, aun cuando posiblemente se enfadara. Aun si posiblemente lo odia o repudiara. Al menos quería sacarse ese malestar del pecho.

Al menos tenia una leve confianza en que no seria tan malo. Mahiru le había correspondido después de todo, aun si estaba dormido-agonizando. El chico había gemido _su_ nombre y _no_ el de cualquier otro. Quería aferrarse a aquella esperanza.

-Mahiru...anoche yo-

El timbre del departamento le interrumpió-salvo aquella confesión. Ambos miraron hacia el pasillo pero fue el castaño quien se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla el aire helado le estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Shirota ¿Qué haces levantado?

-Hermano mayor Mahiru, te hemos traído frutas.

-¡Ah!¿El Eve de Nii-san ya se recuperó?

El castaño miro sin entender el por qué estaban todos en su puerta. Entendía que tal vez Misono y Tetsu se encontraran allí, pues se suponía que saldrían, pero no sabía que hacían el par avaricia también.

-Lawless, Licht-san ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Así tratas a las personas que vinieron anoche a cuidar de ti?

Cada vez estaba más confundido. Apunto de preguntarle a Hyde a que se refería, cuando siente un abrigo en su cabeza.

-Ustedes ¿No se supone que irían al teatro?

-¡Nii-san!

Mahiru llevo la mirada a su espalda. Kuro lo había abrigado con las mantas que estaba envuelto -hace poco- en su forma de gato. Un pequeño e imperceptible rubor asomo en sus mejillas al notar que el chico dejo sus manos en sus hombros, casi abrazándolo.

-Algo malo le paso a nuestros boletos. Licht-tan me empujó y se me cayeron a un charquito de agua. ¡Mira!

Y les mostró el puñado de lodo y papel que eran las supuestas entradas. Kuro -muy entrada en la mañana y medio adormilado- los había prácticamente sacado del departamento con la escusa de que usaran esos boletos y desaparecieran por el resto del día. Pero simplemente ese par frustraba cada uno de sus planes.

Soltó un suspiro mientras recargaba su mentón sobre la cabeza del castaño -con expresión aburrida- sintiendo el pequeño saltito que hizo el chico.

-Si van a entrar, háganlo luego.

Y Kuro termino abrazando por los hombros a su Eve para hacerlo a un lado y dejar entrar a los chicos. Mahiru simplemente era una bola de nervios y sonrojos, pero aun así no hizo nada para separarse del Servamp. Tampoco dijo nada cuando todos entraban gritando y armando alboroto -par avaricia- y no respondió al saludo ni las cositas que habían traído el par orgullo. Lily -en forma de mariposa- en la cabeza de Misono, y este entrando con un bufo, se perdían en el pasillo directo al living.

-Hay algo que debo decirte.

Escucho el suave susurro del mayor. Su corazón se acelero a la expectativa, y separo sus labios tratando de mirar al chico, llevando una mano a los brazos de pereza.

-Pero te lo diré cuando visitantes indeseados se larguen.

Shirota soltó una pequeña risita. Tenía muchas preguntas y dudas, y todas ellas ocasionadas por estar unas horas inconsciente por culpa de un resfriado. Pero por ahora, a pesar de los nervios y el calor -no solo en el rostro- quería sentir a su Servamp abrazándolo como estaba.

Había visto -por el rabillo del ojo- un pequeño sonrojo en Kuro también. Ambos eran una bolita de nervios, pero aun así, no querían separarse.

-¡Nii-san! Trajimos comida y películas, apresúrate!

Kuro se despeino los cabellos sintiéndose ya exasperado. Los gritos de Lawless se escuchaban como ecos en el corredor.

-¡NII-SAN!

-¡Ya cállate rata mierdosa!

Y Mahiru se separó, tomando la mano del mayor y guiándolo a la zona que habían ocupado sus inesperados inquilinos.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte, Kuro.

Y Sleepy Ash sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano, y supo que -tal vez- aquel día no podría ser tan malo.

-.

-.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Los sentimientos de Kuro estaban en una montaña rusa, pero al menos en la noche habrá salseo 7w7 (?)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ;3**

 **Besos y abrazos!**

 ***°*CuteDoll*°***


End file.
